


Happy Valentine's day

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the whole house decides to place a bet, who would win more cards or gifts ?!But life can see to it that Matt and Sylvie win in different ways.( I suck at summaries, I hope you give this story a chance LOL)
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Happy Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I didn't intend to write anything about it but someone made a very special request on twitter and I couldn't refuse. I hope you like K1 ❤️

Brett was in a bad mood. This was not something very common, after all she was the most humorous person in the barracks.

But today she was. Everything around her screamed 'love' and she wasn't very happy with that part of her life.

First she had her almost experience with Casey, then she saw him with a woman, then came his almost frustrated encounters with the lieutenant of house 40.

Anyway, if anyone asked, her professional life was fine, thanks! But otherwise, it might be better not to comment.

  
To help in his bad mood, the people of the house decided to place a bet, of course, every small reason leads the children in adult bodies of this house to do this kind of thing.

  
The bet was as follows: they always received cards, flowers, chocolates, on St. Valentine's Day. So whoever won the most "displays of affection" as Cruz said, would win.

Obviously most of the bets were directed at Severide and Casey, but her name had been mentioned.

Last year they received some calls in which when they arrived at the place it was just someone who would like to give a gift, which made Foster very sulky, Brett even smiled at everything, but tried to explain the importance of fake calls, and as much as he could being harmful, even so, led in good spirits. Very different from that year.

  
Everyone went for it, even Mackey. Everyone but her.

  
"Oh come on, Brett. Are you afraid to lose?" Severide joked.

  
"Hahaha very funny, Severide."

  
"Okay, let's change the rules. To be fair, the winner takes some of the money from the betting for a romantic dinner."

  
Great, it just got better, she thought.

  
"Everyone in?" Cruz looked like a child he was so excited.

  
"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Casey spoke smiling and went to his rooms.

  
"Brett?" Cruz asked and everyone looked at her.

  
"Ok, ok… I don't know why it is so important to you!"

  
"Yes! We start from now and at the end of the shift we will count."

The day passed relatively quickly, as suspected, Severide was leading the bet. Incredibly, some women ended up even coming to the barracks to bring a card or something.

The 61 had received numerous calls and some of them also yielded the duo B-Mackey as Gianna had nicknamed them, some cards and chocolate.

  
"What's wrong with people? It seems that suddenly everyone is in love with someone." Brett said a little frustrated at the wheel.

  
"It's because everyone always loves someone, Brett."

  
"Ridiculous. People should care more about other things."

  
" Type?"

  
"Career, studies, adult life ..."

  
"Brett, are you listening?"

  
"I need a good shower and sleep."

  
"That whole bad mood wouldn't have anything to do with Casey, would it?"

  
" No.."

  
Mackey looked at her. God, she was frustrated like Foster, there was no point in lying, it was in her face that she knew.

  
"Okay, maybe a little bit. It's hard to try to forget someone when you spend most days with him. And when you have hearts and romantic mood in every cubic meter in the city, it doesn't make it any easier."

  
Sylvie parked at 61 on the platform, they were returning from a call, nothing too difficult, but it was too late and all she wanted was a few hours of sleep.

  
"Do you know what I think? You should talk. Clearly, you haven't done a good job of overcoming yourself. So ... just talk, it can't be that hard to have a serious conversation."

  
" We have already talked."

  
"I knocked on Gallo's door when he wasn't brave enough to face Cruz .. Maybe it's your turn to knock on the door."

  
" You did what?" Brett smiled and got out of the car.

  
"I told you I wouldn't give up. Maybe you shouldn't, either."

  
Mackey went out into the locker room, leaving Brett behind.

  
The weather was pleasant and she decided to stay outside for a while.

As much as it was still winter, some stars showed up in the sky and the night was lit by an incredibly beautiful full moon.

Sylvie stopped in front of the barracks and was just enjoying the view, not paying much attention to her surroundings.

  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" That voice that she knew very well lifted her out of the trance.

  
"Yes, it looks incredible." She said a little awkwardly.

  
"You can sit here with me if you want, of course! Severide was here, but ..."

  
"Was Stella in there ?!" She already imagined what he was getting at.

  
"Happy Valentine 's day" He smiled, making her smile.

  
She considered refusing, but with all the tiredness she was in, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now and the night was really pleasant, maybe a friendly conversation wouldn't hurt.

She sat on the chair next to him.

  
" Sleepless?" She asked.

  
"I can't sleep. How was the call?"

  
"Good, actually. It was Mr. Osmar, he had forgotten about his medication again."

  
"Mr. Osmar, uhh" He was smiling, clearly playing with her.

  
"Oh you have no idea, a charming man in his eighties in a very good mood."

  
"That's a good match."

  
"You know, I think he matches perfectly with Mrs. Thompson from 5 A."

Casey smiled.

It was good to see him like that, smiling, light. Suddenly, she felt lighter.

"Severide was bragging about the cards and that she was going to win the bet."

  
" I dont doubt. "

  
"Did you bet on him too?"

  
"Me? .. Ah… No, did you?"

  
"No, I think we have someone more charming than Severide in the house."

  
"Do you know what I can't help thinking whenever I have a bet or a prank on the house?"

  
"Ottis?"

  
"Yes. He was probably going to be freaking out by counting everyone's points."

  
"Oh, sure. You know, these days I remembered him a lot." Casey looked extremely sad to say that.

  
"I imagine it shouldn't be easy for you, apart from the sadness of losing a friend ..."

  
"Losing a man… Yes. When I lost my head with Gallo weeks ago, that's why. I know I can't control everything around me, but I don't know if I could stand to lose anyone else under my command, I know that losing Ottis was an accident. and it was nobody's fault but still… "

  
He blamed himself, his face was to blame, his sadness, and it broke his heart that he was facing it all alone.

  
"Casey… Nothing about that day was your fault."

  
"You broke your arm."

  
"And I have already recovered."

  
"But it could have cost you your career."

  
"Still, we're here on the shift, aren't we?"

  
"It's not that simple ..."

  
" Why not ?"

  
"Why did I call you… Do you know how many times I dreamed that that stone fell on you? Or that that monument had two names?"

  
"Casey… I…"

  
"It was hard to deal with Ottis's loss, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or Foster."

  
"I didn't know you were carrying all this guilt yet."

  
"Sylvie, this is not so easy to forget."

  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to send you a letter, just like the one I sent to internal affairs, I never blamed you, I would go there again if I had to."

  
"Thank you. I needed to hear that today."

  
"You are very good at what you do, Casey! Sometimes I think we need to remind you of that from time to time."

  
He smiled.

  
"Next time, I'll call you for a chat and cigars."

  
" This looks good." She smiled and winked at him.

  
"How many have you received? From cards?"

  
"Some. How about you?"

  
"Less than Severide, I think."

  
"I think we're going to lose the bet."

  
They talked some more, until the alarm called 61.

But a call that yielded cards.

  
"Is this like Halloween? Do people buy romantic cards and give them away?" Brett asked, parking both on the platform.

  
"I definitely should have bet on you!"

  
"And who did you bet on?"

  
"Severide."

  
"Severide?"

  
"Yes, I see the way women look at him, I figured if anyone was going to win it would be him, or Casey, but definitely this one you take. Look at how many cards. Why aren't you putting it there for the count?"

  
"Because I am not interested."

  
"How can I not? You can win a dinner."

  
"And who would I take? Tuesday?" Sylvie smiled.

  
"Look, Tuesday I don't know, but I bet the captain would be more than happy to accompany you."

  
"I don't think I should have told you about it."

  
Mackey was already getting out of the car. "You didn't even have to. You guys suck at disguising things."

  
"Mackey !!"

  
"Hi…" Gianna smiled shamelessly.

  
"Foster would love you!"

  
"After all I heard, I would love you, too."

  
They ate something and got some sleep.

During the night only truck 81 and squad 3 were called.

Enabling sleep.

But Brett was already on his feet long before 7 am pacing back and forth as they didn't return.

They heard it was a huge fire, with no victims, but a huge one, and she was worried about them. As soon as she heard the trucks enter the platform her heart calmed down.

  
"Time to find out who won." Cruz announced as soon as she came through the door.

  
"As if everyone doesn't already know," Mouch said, heading towards the sofa.

  
Ritter and Gallo prepared a small coffee for them, everyone was hungry and exhausted from the last call.

  
"Well, it looks like we have a tie." Said Cruz counting the cards.

  
"Swear? Among whom?" Stella asked, sitting next to Severide at the table.

  
"Severide and Brett."

  
Brett looked confused, she had left the cards at 61…. Mackey ... Of course she would do that.

Sylvie looked at her newest partner, who shrugged and smiled.

  
"I think we have a winner, so .." Said Herrmann entering with a lavender arrangement.

  
"Who are they for?"

  
"The card says, Sylvie Brett."

  
Sylvie blushed. " For me?"

  
" Yea!" Herrmann handed over the flowers.

  
"Ah, I love this flower. They remind me ..."

  
"My allergy, shouted Mouch from the couch."

  
"So, we have a winner. For one point, Sylvie Brett is the champion of St. Valentine's Day," Cruz announced. "And we also have only one winner."

  
" Who?" Herrmann asked.

  
" State secret." Cruz joked.

  
They ate something and everyone went to get their things to go. The other shift had already started, and they were finally able to enjoy the late Valentine's Day.

  
Sylvie waited until she was alone in the locker room to read the card.

* * *

  
_"Do you remember when I said that you would find the right person, that it would make you happy and be exactly what you deserve? So, I'm working on it. I may not be the most uncomplicated person, but my top priority is to see you happy!_

_Happy Valentine's day…. Love, Matt. "_

* * *

  
Did he have to be the one, of all people, who would remember this flower the most?

As soon as she saw them in Herrmann's hands, she already knew.

Sylvie was thrilled to read, was he really working to be with her one day? So she could hope for them.

She liked the sound of it, "they".

  
Leaving the battalion for her car, she saw that another familiar car was still in the parking lot.

It was a surprise because he left before everyone else, first she thought he had an appointment, but after the flowers and the card she felt confused.

As she approached, she saw him leaning against the car.

  
"Hey. There you are!" He said smiling.

  
"Hey."

  
"I… I brought you something." He looked nervous.

  
" For me?"

  
" Yea!" He leaned out the window to get a package decorated with a logo that she knew well, it was her favorite coffee shop, she loved the coffee and donuts there, she just didn't always go because it was on the other side of town.

  
"I can't believe you went over there." She said taking the package.

  
"Well, it's your favorite."

  
"You know me well."

  
" Not enough."

  
"Matt…"

  
"I know ... gradually, over time."

  
"Actually… Well, I won a dinner and…"

  
"I knew it! I knew you would win."

  
"You look really excited about that."

  
"Wait, what did you say about dinner?"

  
"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

  
"Sure !!! But with one condition .."

  
" Which?"

  
"I pay the bill."

  
"It doesn't make sense, I'm inviting you because I won dinner."

  
"So… we have two dates. Why did I win the bet!"

  
"Did you bet on me?" She looked surprised.

  
"Sylvie, I would always bet on you! To be honest, now I'm betting on us!"


End file.
